slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SeriousGranade/Bet on Slug
thumb|362px|Tak ludziom z oczu patrzy w tych czasach XDTo moje drugie w zasadzie opowiadanie o Slugterze, tym razem w przyszłości. Jak dalibyście rady przeżyć, gdyby okazało się, że wszyscy chcą Was zabić dla pieniędzy? Rozdział I - Pierwsze zakłady Przyszłość... Nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie, a jej tajemniczość nie zna granic. Wiemy tylko, że zawsze może nas zaskoczyć. W podziemnym świecie Slugterry kiedyś było dużo spokojniej, wszyscy żyli swoim życiem... Dopóki piętnaście lat po pokonaniu Blakka i jego ghuli pewien człowiek, który przejął władzę nad większością jaskiń zarządził pewien nowy projekt. Projekt... który zmienił życie każdego strzelca w piekło, a ja... Byłem jednym z nich. Nazywają mnie Serious Stone, chociaż moje prawdziwe imię to Scott. Noszę pewien rodzaj pancerza, który zapewnia pewną ochronę nie ograniczając ruchów, wraz z hełmem, który posiadał nowoczesne systemy namierzania. Teraz ma takie wielu strzelców... Mieszkałem w Jaskini Futurii w jednym z domów na granicy pieczary wraz z pięcioma innymi śluzakami - dwoma żółtymi śluzakami o czerwonych plamkach - Skałowcami o imieniach Silux i Obuch, Zderzakiem o imieniu Breakdown, Granatnikiem Saperem oraz niedawno złapanym Tormato o imieniu Wir. Dogadywaliśmy się ze sobą dosyć dobrze, większość czasu spędzaliśmy albo na treningach, albo na oglądaniu Slugwizji. Pewnego dnia jednak wszystko się zmieniło... I to na dobre. Pewnego razu znalazłem w śluznecie informację, że pewna osoba wprowadziła zupełnie nowy projekt w życie, w który zaangażowani mieli być wszyscy strzelcy w Slugterze. Ta informacja była interesująca na początku, a potem... Moim domem zatrzęsła silna eksplozja i zajrzałem za okno, by dostrzec dwójkę opancerzonych strzelców, oboje z blasterami posiadającymi dziwaczne doładowania, na których padały światła latających dronów z kamerami. Od razu włączyłem Slugwizję, by sprawdzić, czy naprawdę to nadają. To co zobaczyłem... Wysadziło mój umysł. - WITAJCIE W BET ON SLUG!!! - osoba prowadząca nowy program wykrzyczała. - tutaj możecie obstawić, kto zwycięży pojedynek miotaczy śluzakami! - Ten nowy projekt... To walki mające zapewnić... rozrywkę?! - spytałem zdziwiony tym nowym pomysłem. - Kto będzie gwiazdą dnia? Razor Kallahan?! - od razu pokazał się obraz owego Razora i jego arsenał - miał pięć śluzaków tak jak ja, ale były to dwa Threshery, Skałowiec, Neozakażacz i Geogłaz - bardzo niebezpieczny śluzak. - Czy też może nasz super-śmiałek? - ekran pokazał pewnego człowieka, który miał arsenał dwa razy większy i przez szybkość przewijania ekranu nie zobaczyłem zbyt wielu. - Obstawiajcie teraz! Walka rozpocznie się za 15 sekund! - Wtedy doszło do mnie coś ważnego - to była nie tylko rozrywka dla ludzi, ale też forma hazardu - hazardu, na którym mieli utrzymywać się wszyscy. Oprócz tego wiedziałem, że Razor był na miejscu 25 "rankingu B.o.S", czyli dwie pozycje wyżej od pretendenta na tą pozycję. - Zaczynamy walkę! - wykrzyknął prowadzący i kolejne eksplozje zaczęły wstrząsać całą jaskinią. Niczego nie widziałem, bo na starcie jedna z eksplozji zniszczyła część mojego domu, jednak, gdy wydostałem się ze śluzakami z gruzów moim oczom ukazał się wynik walki. - Razor Kallahan wygrał! - głos wydobył się z kamery, po czym on sam strzelił w przegranego Geogłazem krystalizując mu przy tym serce i zabijając. Chwilę po tym drony odleciały, a sam Razor zwrócił się w moją stronę nawet nie celując we mnie z blastera. Miał pancerz podobny do mojego, ale zielony, tak samo jak światła z jego hełmu tam, gdzie były oczy. - Kiedy znowu się spotkamy młokosie... Ty będziesz następny. - Powiedział Razor zanim opuścił jaskinię. Jego widok na początku prawie mnie sparaliżował z przerażenia... Czymkolwiek ten nowy projekt był, nikt nie będzie bezpieczny z jego powodu - wszyscy strzelcy mieli walczyć między sobą w imię rozrywki i zarobku... Pierwsze zakłady zostały już dokonane... A to dopiero początek. Obstawianie walk rozpoczęło się na dobre... Rozdział II - Początek wspinaczki right Od momentu, kiedy Razor pokonał nieznanego strzelca w turnieju nie mogłem zostać w Futurii - większa część mojego domu została niestety zniszczona przez wystrzał skałowcem, który został wystrzelony na samym początku. mimo tego na szczęście udało mi się wydobyć ze zgliszczy mój blaster, sprzęt do wspinaczek i trochę złota, które trzymałem na czarną godzinę. Moje śluzaki też ocalały, ale to była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy w okolicy mogli pojawić się inni strzelcy. - Nie możemy tutaj zostać, inaczej możemy skończyć zupełnie jak przeciwnik Razora... - mówiłem do swoich śluzaków, podczas, gdy one wskoczyły już do wnyk wmontowanych w mój pancerz. - Pojadę do starego przyjaciela. Może on coś wie o projekcie Bet on Slug... Więc... Udałem się do niezniszczonej części domu w miejsce, gdzie stała moja mecha-bestia - mechaniczny wilk H-STE i natychmiast wyjechałem z Futurii świadomy wszelkich niebezpieczeństw związanych z nowym projektem. Nie wiem jak długo jechałem na miejsce, gdyż kryjówka mojego znajomego znajdowała się daleko w Jaskini Zachodniej, jednak gdzieś w połowie drogi rzucił mi się w oczy dziwaczny terminal, którego wcześniej nie było. Po bliższemu przyjrzeniu się dostrzegłem czytnik ręki, więc przyłożyłem do niego swoją dłoń i moim oczom ukazał się holograficzny ekran z opcjami kupna najróżniejszych rzeczy za posiadane złoto, w tym śluzaki. Ukazał się także mój stan finansowy. - Witaj Seriousie Stone. - powiedział głos z terminalu. Po bliższemu przyjrzeniu się zauważyłem, że brakowało mi pieniędzy na właściwie większość rzeczy, które były dostępne, jednak ta setka monet nadal starczyła na doładowanie nieznacznie zwiększające siłę strzału. Po wybraniu opcji dołądowanie automatycznie zostało podłączone do blastera, a złoto zniknęło z ręki, zupełnie, jakby coś je teleportowało. - Dziękujemy za zakup. - Głos z terminalu znowu się odezwał. - Powodzenia w rankingu B.o.S Seriousie Stone. W tym momencie przed moimi oczami pokazała się moja pozycja w rankingu. Ponieważ nie wygrałem żadnej walki byłem na pozycji 301, czyli ostatniej. Kto wiedział, że okazja do wspięcia się nadaży się już niedługo... - Stój gdzie jesteś zieleniaku! - odezwał się nieprzyjemny głos. Odwróciłem się, by dostrzec jakiegoś strzelca bez hełmu, który mieżył we mnie Lavalynxem - ciemno ubarwionym śluzakiem znanym z miotania lawą. - I serio myślisz, że cię posłucham? - spytałem się strzelca z lekką nutą drwiny. - Nie bądź taki wyszczekany, bo gardło cię rozboli! oddawaj wszystkie swoje śluzaki, to może cię oszczędzę! Strzelec niewątpliwie nie żartował, bo już szykował się do strzału. Z nagłej śmierci wyratowały mnie oślepiające światła dronów, które w tym momencie nadlatywały tuż nad nami dwoma. - WITAJCIE MIŁOŚNICY STRZELANIA! Oto B.o.S! - Odezwał się głos z dronów, które miały wmontowane kamery. Wiedziałem co to oznacza i przygotowałem się. - Kto wygra? Młody nowicjusz Serious Stone? Czy może śmiałek, który wyzwał go do walki?! Obstawiajcie już teraz! - właśnie wtedy przede mną pojawił się timer widoczny poprzez hełm. Był nastawiony na 30 sekund i spadał z czasem, zwiastując walkę. - Co to ma znaczyć?! Ja cię nie wyzwałem do walki! - strzelec skarżył się, co spowodowało, że chciało mi się śmiać. - Teraz to bez znaczenia. Za dziesięć sekund tylko jeden z nas będzie stał na własnych nogach. - ...3! 2! 1! ROZPOCZYNAJCIE WALKĘ! - odezwał się głos z kamery. Wykożystując moment nieprzygotowania wystrzeliłem w strzelca Breakdowna, czego on nie był w stanie uniknąć z powodu zaskoczenia. Nie marnowałem wiele więcej czasu, bo na moim hełmie pojawił się kolejny timer, wyznaczający 3 minuty. Ten znacznik spadał z czasem, oznaczał bowiem czas walki, więc musiałem się spieszyć. Strzelec co prawda wystrzelił Lavalynxa, ale zrobił to bardzo niedokładnie, więc bez większych trudności uniknąłem strzału, poprawiając atakiem Wira i Obucha. Obydwa ataki zadziałały zadziwiająco skutecznie, powalając strzelca na ziemię i wysuwając mnie na 295 pozycję w rankingu. - SERIOUS STONE WYGRAŁ! - w tym momencie ukazała mi się opcja wyboru śluzaka przegranego. Miał kilka interesujących śluzaków, ja mimo to wybrałem Lavalynxa, który widocznie nie lubił pobytu ze strzelcem, który go posiadał i nazwałem go Magmax. Chwilę później pokazała mi się informacja, że zarobiłem 340 złota. Była to moja dzialka z zakładów, bowiem wielu raczej nie stawiało na strzelca, który mnie wyzwał pomimo tego, że był wyżej ode mnie w rankingu. - jedźmy dalej. - powiedziałem wsiadając na mecha i jadąc dalej w kierunku Jaskini Zachodniej z nowym śluzakiem, który czuł się szczęśliwy, że nie musiał podążać za dawnym nieprzyjemnym panem. W końcu udało mi się dostać do tej jaskini i Pierwsze co dostrzegłem, to fakt, że terminale zaopatrzeniowe były wszędzie, w każdej jaskini, na każdym skrzyżowaniu. Ja jednak musiałem się skoncentrować, gdyż jechałem po nierównym terenie do domu położonego na pewnej skale, z którego osoba, która była moim znajomym zdążyła już mnie zauważyć. - No proszę, kope lat Seriousie. - powiedział do siebie pewien chłopak, któy akurat trzymał w rękach blaster. - Cieszę się, że znowu mogę się z tobą spotkać. I tak zaczęła się moja wspinaczka w górę drabiny rankingu B.o.S, mimo tego, że dalej nie byłem pewien, czemu on miał służyć. Być może mój kolega to wiedział... Rozdział III - Mechaniczna Zguba rightWspięcie się na skałę, gdzie znajdował się dom mojego kolegi nie było proste, bo była ona dosyć duża. Dobrze, że wciąż miałem ze sobą pistolet z hakiem i linką, inaczej pewnie bym spadł w pół drogi... Nie bez powodu to miejsce było domem mojego przyjaciela. Było praktycznie niedostępne dla każdego, kto nie posiadał sprzętu do wspinaczek, więc praktycznie nic nie mogło go zaatakować. Ani nikt, a przynajmniej ja tak uważałem. Kiedy wreszcie stanąłem przed drzwiami domu lekko spocony i zdyszany przywitała mnie w nich dobrze mi znana twarz - Chłopaka w wieku 17 lat, w pancerzu z metalowych płyt, które dzięki antygrawitacyjnemu mechanizmowi nie były takie ciężkie. Miałon na imię Carl Craven. - Siema Serious, trochę to było, co nie? - powiedział bez zastanowienia, jak tylko pojawiłem się w drzwiach. - Cześć Carl. Tia, ładny kawał czasu, bo w zasadzie cały tydzień. Gdzieś ty był? - zapytałem zauważalnie zmartwiony tym faktem, bo rzeczywiście zniknął on na cały tydzień i nikt go nie widział. Nawet Slugnet ucichł. - Ehh... Wejdź do środka, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. - powiedział wchodząc do środka, a ja podążyłem za nim. Jego dom był urządzony dość skromnie, nie było tam żadnych wyszukanych mebli, ani niczego - stół, kuchnia z podstawowymi meblami, pokój gościnny z telewizorem i jego własny pokój z łóżkiem i komputerem to było wszystko co posiadał, ale dla niego to wystarczyło w zupełności. Kiedy tak szliśmy w końcu dotarliśmy do jego pokoju, gdzie on włączył komputer. - Powiedz... Wiesz cokolwiek na temat tego projektu Bet on Slug? - Spytałem w końcu, podczas, gdy system się ładował. - głównie tyle, że to ma być nowy system ekonomiczny oparty na walkach nas, strzelców między sobą. Rząd bardzo się postarał, żeby stworzyć z całej Slugterry jedno wielkie pole bitwy... - Carl powiedział wyraźnie zmartwiony. - Jak to? - Wszyscy mieszkańcy Slugterry zostali przesiedleni do jednej groty, do której żaden ze strzelców nie ma teraz wstępu. Tak samo śluzaki zostały wyłapane i służą teraz jako amunicja do zakupienia przez te terminale. Nie podobał mi się taki koncept życia jako strzelec, więc zniknąłem na jakiś czas... - Rozumiem. W tym momencie internet już się załadował na komputerze Carla, gdzie natychmiast pojawiła się tabela ze wszystkimi strzelcami Slugterry, ich miejsce w rankingu, oraz liga. Ranking B.o.S dzielił się na 3 ligi - wszyscy początkujący należeli do ligi 3, jednak zależnie od tego ile walk udało się wygrać w najbliższych dniach strzelec mógł być przeniesiony do ligi wyższej. Wszystko było świetnie... Dopóki nie zobaczyłem Carla w tabeli ze statusem "do eksterminacji" - Oni wszyscy należą to tej przeklętej ligi... Teraz wielu strzelców ogarnia chciwość, bo poprzez walki zarabiają krocie. A ci z ligi 1 zarabiają najwięcej, bo jakby nie patrzeć, to na nich najwięcej stawiają... Wtedy zobaczyłem znajomą twarz człowieka, który teraz był na miejscu 24 - Przecież to Razor! Spotkałem go jeszcze dzisiaj, jak pokonał jednego ze strzelców. - Zna się na swojej robocie... To bezwzględny wojownik, jednak nigdy nie walczy poza B.o.S. Ale kiedy to już robi, nie ma litości. - Wtedy Carl kliknął na pewien obrazek, który się powiększył i pokazał pewną kopułę z energii. - Patrz. Gdzie wczoraj było źródło śluzaczej energii teraz powstała gigantyczna metropolia zasłonięta szczelnym kloszem z energii śluzaków. Tam są wszyscy mieszkańcy Slugterry i tam muszą żyć. Wszystko przez to nowe prawo, które... Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, bo ziemią wstrząsło potężne stąpnięcie i słychać było mechaniczny pisk, jakby coś ogromnego ruszało się w naszą stronę. Nie wiedziałem, co się działo, ale Carl był przerażony. - O nie! Szybko, uciekajmy! - I wyciągnął mnie z domu, zeskakując ze mną ze skały, podczas, gdy potężna eksplozja praktycznie doszczętnie zniszczyła dom, w którym byliśmy. Kiedy potem się obejrzałem dookoła zauważyłem przerażający widok - olbrzymia stalowa konstrukcja większa od trzech mecha-olbrzymów. Był to Egzoszkielet - największe niebezpieczeństwo świata B.o.S. Te stalowe tytany były machinami kroczącymi, gdzie w miejscach rąk były dwa podwójne działa, były pozbawione głowy, lecz większość elektroniki znajdowało się w masywnie opancerzonym korpusie, czyniąc go praktycznie niepowstrzymaną siłą. - Niech mnie Flopper, co to jest? - Spytałem się, lecz Carl zaczął biec, bez żadnej odpowiedzi. Sam odbiegłem na bok spodziewając się ataku, lecz egzoszkielet skupił się na moim koledze, nie na mnie. Były one zaprogramowane, by atakować strzelców przeznaczonych do odstrzału, którzy odmawiali walk, lub kryli się przed nimi. Egzoszkielet wystrzelił znowu, potężny ładunek śluzaczej energii trafił bardzo blisko niego odrzucając go daleko w powietrze i strącając w przepaść. - NIE!!! - krzyknąłem z powodu tego, co się stało. Rozjuszony wystrzeliłem Obucha, który trafił w mecha, lecz eksplozja nawet nie zarysowała mu pancerza. Mech odszedł nie oddając ani jednego więcej strzału znikając w przejściu do następnej pieczary. Byłęm wściekły jak cholera i postanowiłem sobie, że będę walczył, jednak będę też próbować znaleść tego, kto ustanowił te prawo, lecz żeby to zrobić musiałem dostać się do Dziesiątkowej Pieczary i przedostać się przez klosz do metropolii, gdzie rezydowały główne siły rządowe nowej Slugterry. Wem, że nie było to proste, ale nie zamierzałem się poddać już teraz. Dostanę się na szczyt B.o.S! A potem pomszczę mojego przyjaciela. Rozdział IV - Przyjaciół poznaje się w B.o.S Walki strzelców kiedyś były tylko sportem. B.o.S zmieniło to w walkę o przetrwanie i zarazem główne źródło zarobku. Ku uciesze tłumów schowanych bezpiecznie za ochronnym kloszem wszyscy strzelcy Slugterry walczą między sobą w pojedynkach jeden na jeden, podczas, gdy wspomniane tłumy obstawiają, kto zwycięży w walce. Na tych zakładach zarabiają też strzelcy, któzy kupują rzeczy i sprzęt w specjalnych terminalach rozlokowanych po opustoszałej krainie, lecz nie ma nagród za drugie miejsce i zazwyczaj kończy się dla przegranego otrzymaniem Skałowca w kark... Lub gorzej. Od momentu kiedy mój przyjaciel zginął minęły 2 tygodnie. Przez ten czas nie próżnowałem i starałem się zdobyć możliwie jak najwięzej pieniędzy, choc ze względu iż byłem w trzeciej lidze nie zarabiałem wiele. Powiększył się mój arsenał o kilka śluzaków - Tazerlinga o imieniu Shockshot, kolejne dwa Granatniki - Xplodera i Majora, a także o Threshera Piłarka, oraz zakupiłem za pieniądze, które zarobiłem ulepszenie do pancerza, dzięki czemu ogniste ataki nie czyniły mi w ogóle krzywdy. Przydało mi się w walce z jednym ze strzelców, który uwielbiał Flaringosy... To jednak nie jedyne zmiany. Dzięki moim wysiłkom awansowałem na pozycję 130 i trafiłęm do ligi drugiej, dzięki czemu mogłem zacząć poważniejsze potyczki i doszły nowe mechaniki do walk B.O.S, jakimi były specjalne wyzwania - były to dodatkowe utrudnienia, które zostały wprowadzone całkiem niedawno, by uatrakcyjnić widzom walki strzelców, a któe zazwyczaj polegają na używaniu wyłącznie jednego śluzaka, albo nie korzystaniu z posiadanych śluzaków więcej niz raz, co oznaczało, że jeśli użyłem już jednego z nich nie mogłem go na powrót wystrzelić Ale mimo to dawałem radę, przynajmniej na razie i jakoś wygrałem te 27 walk rankingowych. Pozostał jeden problem - Razor. Zdawał sie obserwować moje działania i jakby oczekiwał na mnie gdzieś w pierwszej dziesiątce, ponieważ on również nie próżnował. Co jest jednak najgorsze - jego uzbrojenie uległo drastycznej zmianie, bo pozyskał masę śluzaków, oraz Obrotowy Blaster - najpotężniejszą jak do tej pory broń w całych zawodach, a wiedziałem o tym tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem podłapałem go na walce z innym jeszcze strzelcem, jakim była pewna dziewczyna - jedną pełną salwą z Obrotóki Razor ją pokonał i nawet się przy tym nie spocił. W każdym razie nie planowałem przestać na tym, co aktualnie osiągnąłem i już planowałem następną wyprawę, dopóki pewien dziewczęcy chichot nie zwrócił mojej uwagi, i kiedy się odwróciłem zauważyłem pewną dziewczynę w niebieskim pancerzu z wmontowanymi wnykami, w których było 8 jej śluzaków - Zamrażacz, Magik, Negashade, Gazzer, Hoverbug, Tazerling, Arachnet i Sliren. - Dokąd ci tak śpieszno? - dziewczyna powiedziała z pewną dozą dowcipu, co trochę mnie zdezorientowało na początku. - Do kolejnej walki rankingowej. - Odpowiedziałem i po raz kolejny zabrałem się do polerowania blastera, na co znowu odpowiedzią był chichot. - To teraz dla ciebie tylko ranking się liczy? Nie lepiej byłoby poszukać jakichś przyjaciół tak dla odmiany? - na to pytanie podniosłem wzrok już na dobre, bo jak niby miałem znaleść przyjaciół, kiedy większość strzelców chciało mnie odstrzelić dla góry złota? - Wśród tylu chciwych drabów ciężko jest znaleść przyjaciół, tym bardziej, że jesteśmy otoczeni przez nic. - odpowiedziałem dość spokojnie. - A, no chyba że. - dziewczyna podeszła bliżej, po czym podała mi dłoń. - Jestem Alexa Rogers, ale możesz mi mówić Alex. - Serious Stone, miło mi poznać - podałem dłoń z powrotem, po czym moje śluzaki wyskoczyły z wnyk i stanęły przed Alex uśmiechnięte. - Widzę, że masz całkiem niezłą gromadkę, myślę, że Snow i reszta chętnie ich poznają. - powiedziała, a jej śluzaki akurat wyskakiwały do moich z zamiarem przywitania się, chociaż zdziwiło mnie, że tak jak ja Alex nazywa swoje śluzaki. Jakaś godzina upłynęła nam na wspólnych rozmowach, na których dowiedziałem się przede wszystkim imion jej śluzaków - Snow Zamrażacz, Magica Magik, Randy Negashade, Śmiechotka Gazzer (na sam dźwięk tego imienia chciało mi się śmiać, rzeczywiście komiczne), Wingy Hoverbug, Iskra Tazerling, Spidy Arachnet i wreszcie Sara, czyli jej Sliren oraz tego, że była tylko dwa miejsca za mną w rankingu. - Cóż, miło wreszcie poznać innego strzelca, który nie chce mnie zabić. - Odpowiedziałem w końcu... Och, czemu musiałem to wykrakać... - No cóż, to macie pecha nasi drodzy! - odpowiedział nieznany głos. Po podnieiseniu wzroku zauważyłem dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, posiadających głónie Granatniki, Skałowce i Zderzaki. Znałem tych gości - byli to bracia Grzmot i Łomot, a znani byli z dego, że toczyli wszystkie walki razem. - Dobra koledzy, oddawajcie wszystko, co wasze, albo się zrobi nieprzyjemnie. - powiedział Grzmot. - Albo zrobicie to, a i tak zrobi się nieprzyjemnie! - powiedział Łomot, który był wyraźnie głupszy, przez co ten otrzymał cios z liścia od brata. - Wy to serio nie potraficie bawić się w dobrego i złego glinę, lepiej już to załatwmy, zanim... - w tym momencie drony kamerowe po raz kolejny zwiastowały kolejne starcie w B.o.S - Dzisiaj możecie spodziewać się walki zespołowej - Serious Stone i Alexa Rogers stanie do walki z Grzmotem i Łomotem o kumulację, jaką było 1300 złota, oraz awans o 6 pozycji w rankingu! kto będzie najlepszą drużyną? Obstawiajcie już teraz! - No, to powalczymy, co nie Serious? - spytała Alex, która już przygotowała blaster. - Raczej nie mamy wyboru, zgoda. - powiedziałem i już załadowałem Majora. - ZACZYNAJCIE WALKĘ!!! To starcie nie było łatwe - Grzmot i Łomot koordynowali akcje bardzo dobrze i przez ich łączone ataki musieliśmy kilkukrotnie chować się za przeszkodami terenowymi, a czasu było coraz mniej. W końcu kiedy znowu schowaliśmy się przed łączonym atakiem Granatnikami zdenerwowałem sie do reszty i wybiegłem wprost na nich dwóch strzelajac Majorem, by odwrócić ich uwagę. Alex prawdopodobnie załapała, co miałem na myśli, bo tuż po tym jak zszedłem z jej linii strzału ona odpaliła Sarę, która uśpiła ich oboje, a następnie skrępowała ich obu Spidy'm, dzięki czemu wygraliśmy kilka sekund przed końcem czasu. - Serious i Alexa wygrywają! GRATULACJĘ!! - odpowiedział głos z kamer, po czym otrzymałem przez hełm komunikat o otrzymaniu dodatkowych funduszy, a ja wskoczyłem na pozycję 124. Alex też dostała ten bonus. Kiedy tylko skończyliśmy walkę Alex podeszła do mnie i stanęła przede mną uśmiechnięta. - Całkiem nieźle walczysz, chociaż jesteś trochę... Szalony. - Powiedziała, po czym oczywiście zachichotała na swój dziewczęcy sposób i nawet ja się zaśmiałem, choć do teraz nie wiem z czego ^^; Po walce zatrzymaliśmy się przed ruinami domu mojego przyjaciela. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - Zapytała Alex. - To miejsce było domem mojego martwego przyjaciela. Zabił go Egzoszkielet... - Powiedziałem z widocznym smutkiem. - Poważnie? Egzoszkielety nigdy jak do tej pory nie były widoczne. - Niestety to prawda... - odwróciłem wzrok, jednak Alex jakimś cudem zdawała się rozumieć mój ból. - Współczuję... - Pomyślała przez chwilkę ze wzrokiem opuszczonym w dół, w końcu powiedziała - Hej, a co ty na to, żebyśmy my byli przyjaciółmi? Pytanie wcale mnie nie zaskoczyło i właściwie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Może i byłem coraz lepszy, ale samemu mogłem nie dać sobie rady, lub co gorsza zwariować, tak jak reszta. Potrzebowałem przyjaciela i znalazłem Alexę - dziewczynę z widocznym poczuciem humoru, które mnie takze zaraziło. - Czytasz mi chyba w myślach, bo mi też to przyszło do głowy. Alex się zdziwiła dokładnie tak samo jak ja poprzednio, a to lekkie poczucie deja vu sprawiło, że wybuchłem śmiechem tuż przed nią. No cóż, Los bywa przewrotny i Bet on Slug nie jest tu wyjątkiem. Może i ja i Alex byliśmy rywalami pod kątem rankingowym, ale staliśmy się przyjaciółmi właśnie dzięki walce rankingowej. Ale co przyniesie jutro? Tego nikt nie wie. Rozdział 5 - Iluzje Marvolla Wraz z upływem kolejnych dni Slugterra stawała się coraz bardziej pusta. Coraz częściej słychać było o zniknięciach strzelców z rankingu, mówiono w Dziesiątkowej Pieczarze, że przepadali zupełnie bez śladu. Najwidoczniej nie znali prawdy o bezwzględnym prawie nowego świata... W pewnym wieżowcu na którym widniało logo B.o.S dwójka ludzi uzbojonych w blastery podobne do karabinów weszła do dosyć obszernej sali. W środku siedziała samotna osoba ubrana w biznesowy garnitur, z krótką brodą i ciemnymi włosami, która nawet nie odwróciła się w stronę dwójki ludzi, wciąż patrząc na ekrany pokazujące ranking B.o.S i stale zmieniające się pozycje jego rzekomych gladiatorów... - Szefie, nowy system jak na razie się sprawdza, ale ludzie zaczęli szeptać. Możliwe, że coś podejrzewają. - Powiedział jeden z mężczyzn, na co odpowiedzią było westchnięcie biznesmena. - Ludzie to nasz najmniejszy problem. Zatrudniłem was właśnie po to, by pilnować porządku w tej grocie. - Odpowiedział ze spokojem biznesmen - No, a co z tym nowym, Seriousem Stonem? Podobno był wspólnikiem Carla, tego, którego kazałeś wyeliminować. - Zapytał drugi mężczyzna. - On nie powstrzymuje się przed walką tak, jak jego upadły kolega. Poza tym właśnie na nim zarabiam najwięcej I tak długo, jak tak pozostanie nie mam zamiaru się martwić. - Biznesmen po tych słowach się odwrócił do dwójki mężczyzn - A teraz wracajcie do swoich obowiązków. - Tak jest! - Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i wyszli z pomieszczenia poprzez windę. - Tym nie mniej jednak robi zbyt duże postępy... - Wtedy on wyświetlił dwa ekrany, jeden Razora, drugi mój. - Wybił się w dwa tygodnie z samego dna na 124 miejsce. Razorowi dotarcie do tej pozycji zajął miesiąc... I wtedy właśnie z mroku wyłonił się jeden ze strzelców pierwszej ligi - ubrany w kolorowy pancerz i noszący ozdobny monokl mężczyzna z blasterem posiadającym liczne doładowania, a do jego pasa przyczepione były 4 wnyki z Magikami. Nazywał się Marvollo i znany był z pokonywania przeciwników podstępami przy użyciu iluzji. - Marvollo, mógłbyś przetestować tego młodzika? Chcę zobaczyć, czy jest tak dobry, jak pokazuje ekran. - Ależ oczywiście Robercie Van Boss, za to mi pan płaci. - Mężczyzna powiedział wykonując niewielki ukłon. - Ty i te twoje teatralne ruchy... - biznesmen, który rzekomo nazywał się Robert Van Boss podał mu pewne niewielkie urządzenie. Było ono rozmiarów nadajnika, miało jednak przeskanować walkę i wyświetlić wyniki dopiero potem. - Weź to i zbierz dla mnie dane o Seriousie Stonie. Jeżeli jednak uda ci się przez ten czas go pokonać, otrzymasz nagrodę większą niż za zwykłe zakłady. - Wtedy na twarzy Roberta zagościł niegodziwy uśmiech. Właśnie w tym czasie ja i Alex ćwiczyliśmy strzelanie w przyjacielskim pojedynku. Staraliśmy się przy tym unikać dronów-kamer, żeby przypadkiem nie uruchomić kolejnej rankingowej walki. Muszę przyznać, że pojedynek mimo iż dość wyrównany był prawdziwym sprawdzianem, ponieważ Alex znała sporo rozmaitych sztuczek ze śluzakami. W końcu jednak obydwaj musięliśmy przerwać pojedynek i odpocząć, obaj jednak byliśmy bardzo ucieszeni z powodu tego, że mogliśmy stoczyć taki pojedynek w którym celem nie były pieniądze, ani ranking. Zawsze była to jakaś odmiana po tych długich tygodniach wymykania się śmierci. - Muszę przyznać, że niezły jesteś. - Powiedziała Alex, jej Sliren Sara siedział jej na ramieniu. - Od jak dawna strzelasz? - Od dobrych kilku miesięcy. Nie potrafię dokładnie powiedzieć ile, każdy dzień tak bardzo mi się dłuży... - Odpowiedziałem zdejmując swój hełm przed zakończeniem zdania. - W sumie to i lepiej, w końcu szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. - Alex zaśmiała się z własnego dowcipu i nawet mnie trochę rozweseliło to zdanie. - Może i masz rację. Zresztą po tak długim czasie unikania śmierci z rąk chciwych strzelców zawsze dobrze jest zaczerpnąć odrobinę przyjemności z takiej rozrywki. Uśmiechnąłem się po tych słowach, jednak już po chwili inny śmiech rozniósł się po jaskini, prawie, że maniakalny. - Zatem na pewno zaczerpniecie wiele przyjemności z MOJEJ rozrywki. - Usłyszałem głos brzmiący jak maniakalny artysta, jednak nie był nim człowiek którego dostrzegłem później, a na widok którego oczy Alex zrobiły się większe. - Jestem Marvollo Wspaniały, skromny artysta i numer 97 w rankingu B.o.S - Mężczyzna się przedstawił z ukłonem, po czym ja założyłem hełm na nowo i wstałem ze skały na której siedziałem razem z Alex. - Czyli wyższa liga. A cóż ktoś na tak wysokiej pozycji może chcieć od kogoś niższego, kto nawet nie dorasta mu do pięt? - Spytałem sarkastycznie, jednak i tak czułem się niepewnie. - Serious, to nie są żarty. Marvollo jest niesamowicie przebiegłym strzelcem znanym z jego ataków Magikami. Nigdy nie słyszałem o Marvollo, ale z tego, co powiedziała Alex miałem się rzeczywiście czego bać. - Oh, to nic osobistego mój chłopcze, Robert Van Boss chciał sprawdzić cię w walce, gdyż bardzo zaimponowało mu jak szybko awansowałeś. - Robert Van Boss? O kim ty do cholery mówisz? - Teraz nie powinno cię to martwić Seriousie, gdyż nasza walka zacznie się dzisiaj, ode mnie. - Rozciągnął po tym zdaniu ręce i drony-kamery natychmiast pojawiły się dookoła zwiastując pojedynek B.o.S - WITAJCIE FANI ŚLUZAKÓW I STRZLANIA!! - Wydobył się głos z kamery. - OTO B.O.S!! - Więc jesteś tylko pionkiem na usługach szefa? Mogłem się domyślić, że coś z tobą jest nie tak. - Dzisiaj stworzymy historię z dziejów strzelca pierwszej ligi Marvollo Wspaniałego, naprzeciw któremu w szranki stanie błyskawicznie pnący się w górę rankingu młody strzelec, Serious Stone!! - Mój drogi, dzisiaj poznasz moje talenty magiczne, tego show nigdy nie zapomnisz! - Po czym Marvollo wyciągnął blaster, ja też przygotowałem Wira, by rozpocząć starcie. - BITWA ROZPOCZNIE SIĘ ZA 3... 2... 1... TERAAAAZ!!! To starcie było jednym z cięższych. Już na starcie oberwałem Magikiem w twarz, przez co cała moja okolica była zakryta dymem zza którego wydobywał się nieprzyjemny śmiech. - Coś ty zrobił gnido? - Zakrzyknąłem rozglądając się naokoło. - Oj, wybacz, ale magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich tajemnic. - Marvollo powiedział zza mgły. Już po tym oberwałem Zderzakiem w nogę przez co musiałem przyklęknąć. Następny śluzak leciał już w moją stronę i uniknąłem go tylko dlatego, że musiałem się schylić po wnykę, która mi wypadła z pancerza. - Mam dosyć tych twoich tanich sztuczek. - Powiedziałem i wystrzeliłem Wira w górę tworząc tornado, które wywiało dym i wessało Marvollo wraz z jego śluzakami do środka. Kiedy jego efekt ustał on spadł kawałek ode mnie i już miał się przygotować do wystrzelenia następnego magika... - Jak śmiesz przerywać moje przedstawienie?! Kara za to będzie bardzo... Ale Marvollo nie zdążył dokończyć, bo już po tym dostał w twarz moim Breakdownem, co na koniec poprawiłem Shockshotem. Elektryczny impuls musiał mocno mu zaszkodzić pomimo zmodyfikowanego pancerza, bo po tym leżał na ziemii całkiem nieruchomy. - Drobna rada. Zamiast paplać lepiej działaj, bo inaczej skończysz na kamieniach. Po tych słowach głos z kamer rozległ się po raz kolejny. - NIEPRAWDOPODOBNE!! Serious Stone WYGRAŁ!!! - zaraz po tym słychać było głośne klaskanie i ja skierowałem się do mojego mecha. oczywiście komunikat o dodatkowych funduszach musiał mi się wyświetlić. Zakłady postawione na mnie były tak wysokie, że zdobycie tysiąca nie stanowiło już dla mnie problemu. - Lepiej powiedz swojemu szefowi, że nie sprzedam tak tanio swojej skóry. Będę ku niemu podążał, choćby i na kraniec pieczar. Alex i ja ostatecznie odjechaliśmy na swoich mechach, jednak obolały Marvollo nadal się uśmiechał, gdyż urządzenie, które dał mu Robert Van Boss było aktywne cały czas. Jedną rzecz wiedziałem na pewno - komuś naprawdę się nie podoba, że robię tak duże postępy. Nie mogłem wiele zwlekać, gdyś perspektywa spotkania Egzoszkieletu, który chciałby mnie zmieść z powierzchni ziemii nie była mi miłą. Ale z pewnego punktu widzenia byłem zadowolony - Marvollo wyjawił mi nazwisko, które miało mnie prześladować aż do końca mojej kariery - nazwisko tego, który rządzi całym tym bajzlem - Robert Van Boss. On sam już czekał na Marvolla w swoim biurze, a kiedy on już dotarł na miejsce, ten wstał z krzesła i skierował się w jego stronę. - Panie Van Boss... Zrobiłem, co mi pan kazał. - Marvollo odpowiedział dysząc i oddał mu urządzenie. - Doskonała robota Marvollo. Od teraz nie będziesz mi już potrzebny. - Po czym z niegodziwym śmiechem wystrzelił mu Threshera prosto w czoło kładąc go trupem na miejscu. Dane, które zebrał jednak były dla niego ważne. To były dane z moim stylem walki, zdolnościami i taktykami, które stosowałem. - Kiedy tylko się spotkamy, twoje dni będą policzony młody Seriousie. Gwarantuję. - Odpowiedział Robert po raz kolejny wgapiając oczy w ekrany nadzorcze w swoim biurze. Rozdział 6 - Cienie wzywają Ze względu na nową politykę wieści o pokonaniu przeze mnie Marvolla Wspaniałego szybko się rozniosły - tak wśród pozostałych strzelców, jak i wśród obywateli Dziesiątkowej Pieczary. Wśród różnych alejek oraz zakamarków zaczęto szeptać o niezwykłym zawodniku, którego umiejętności bardzo szybko rosną, pnąc się w górę tabeli szybciej niż wielu weteranów walk. Z tego powodu patrole utrzymujące porządku w mieście zostały dodatkowo wzmocnione, aby zapobiec wybuchaniu zamieszek. Nie powstrzymało to jednak przepływu plotek i z czasem w mieście coraz większa liczba osób postanowiła, że będzie obserwować Slugwizję oraz Slugnet w poszukiwaniu walk tego nieznanego strzelca. Dało się to także we znaki wielu możliwym pretendentom do wyższych pozycji w rankingu B.o.S. Widziałem to w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia - Wielu z nich na mój widok albo uciekało natychmiast, albo tylko zamieniło ze mną parę słów przed odejściem, by nie natrafić się na żadnego drona. Ogółem, bardzo duża grupa strzelców będąca na niższych pozycjach wolała nie mieć ze mną do czynienia, szukając zamiast tego innych okazji do walk. Niektórzy nawet zdecydowali się oddać mi część swojego złota, lub nawet śluzaka, żeby tylko ze mną nie walczyć. Marvollo był budzącym strach wśród innych strzelcem mimo dość niskiej jak na pierwszą ligę pozycji i fakt, że pokonałem go spowodował, że inni zaczęli czuć wobec mnie respekt, a nawet strach. Ogółem oprócz Magika, którego zdobyłem od Marvolla, a którego nazwałem Ratchet dostałem także Aquabeeka Wodnika. Alex niestety musiała się ode mnie odłączyć na jakiś czas, z tego, co mi powiedziała miała w swojej kryjówce do załatwienia pewną sprawę, nie mówiła jednak jaką. Nadal jednak pozostawaliśmy w ciągłym kontakcie dzięki urządzeniu komunikacyjnego, które mi dała. Było ono podobne do tabletu, ale po włączeniu ukazywało holograficzny ekran z możliwymi połączeniami. Aktualnie było tam tylko jedno i była nim Alex. Ogólnie jednak po dwóch tygodniach pełnych walk, ten tydzień przebiegał spokojnie. Nawet za spokojnie, ze względu na słabszą aktywność strzelców z B.o.S w jaskini w której byłem nie mogłem wznieść się ani trochę w rankingu, nawet o jedną pozycję. Co prawda po pokonaniu Marvolla wbiłem na pozycję 113, nadal jednak tkwiłem w drugiej lidze. Znacznie spowalniało to mój postęp, a nadal chciałem dostać się do Roberta Van Bossa i odegrać za zabicie mojego przyjaciela Carla. - Witaj ponownie Seriousie Stonie. - powiedział głos z terminalu zaopatrzeniowego. Mimo wszystko druga liga pozwoliła mi na zarobienie dużej ilości złota. Potrzebowałem na tą chwilę naprawdę dużo funduszy, ponieważ kolejne doładowania i pakiety były albo dość drogie, albo dostępne tylko dla pierwszej ligi. Ponadto ceny śluzaków zaczęły wzrastać. Zawsze jednak mogłem zarobić więcej więc zbytnio mnie to nie zraziło. Za połowę mojego złota zakupiłem pakiet do mojej mecha-bestii pozwalający jej na lot oraz szybowanie oraz silne doładowanie do blastera, dzięki któremu moje śluzaki leciały szybciej i uderzały z większą siłą. - Nowa oferta specjalna dostępna. Czas oferty ograniczony - terminal odezwał się kiedy tylko miałem zamknąć menu. Rzeczywiście była to bardzo specjalna oferta - do zakupienia była prawdziwa rzadkość w Slugterze - Śluzak Infernus, przez wielu uważany za najpotężniejszego w krainie. Było to dla mnie co najmniej dużym zaskoczeniem - owszem, cena była wysoka, a oferta trwała tylko przez 5 minut, ale głównym zaskoczeniem było to, że mogłem go zakupić już teraz. Zwykle śluzaki tego rodzaju są przekazywane strzelcom z pierwszej dziesiątki. - Ehh... Nie wiem kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, ale zdaje się, że ktoś tam w głębi pieczar mocno mnie lubi. - odparłem do siebie z lekką nutą sarkazmu i zatwerdziłem zakup. Śluzak prawie natychmiast pojawił się w mojej dłoni, a prawie całe moje złoto zniknęło z mojego konta. Wyglądało też na to, że nieźle mnie polubił, bo kiedy tylko pojawił mi się na ręce uśmiechnął się i machnął mi łapką na przywitanie. - Dziękujemy za zakupy. Powodzenia w rankingu B.o.S. - powiedział terminal kiedy tylko zamknąłem holograficzne menu. Przez jakiś czas siedziałem na swojej mecha-bestii wraz z nowym Infernusem na jej głowie. Był on zajęty witaniem się z resztą mojej gromadki, która nawiasem mówiąc robiła się spora. Przez ten czas nazwałem go Overheat i chciałem już jechać do nowej jaskini, kiedy usłyszałem komunikat o nadchodzącym połączeniu - to była Alex. - Tak Alex, o co chodzi? - zapytałem po odebraniu połączenia. mogłem łatwo zobaczyć jej hologram pokazujący się z tabletopodobnego urządzenia. - Serious, załatwiłam sprawę u siebie, okazało się, że był tam strzelec który chciał mnie zabić. Pokonałam go, ale jest ważniejsza sprawa. - Alex odparła, wyraźnie zmartwiona - O jakiej sprawie mowa? To, co potem mi powiedziała Alex zaczęło martwić także i mnie. Robert Van Boss wystawił nagrodę za moją głowę w całej Slugterze - temu, który mnie zabije obiecał 100 tysięcy sztuk złota, oraz gwarantowane miejsce w pierwszej dwudziestce. Zgodnie z jej objaśnieniami kilku strzelców już zaczęło poszukiwania. Zwali się Cieniami, było ich trzech, a ich największą specjalnością były walki na mecha-bestiach. - Lepiej zatem jeśli szybko się zmyję, dzięki za info Alex. - odpowiedziałem przed rozłączeniem się, po czym nagle usłszałem metaliczne kroki. Tuż za mną było troje osób w czarnych pancerzach na których było pięć wnyk, z czego każdy miał po jednym Negashadzie, Zamrażaczu i Arachnecie, a każdy dosiadał po jednej czarnej mecha-panterze. z tego, co dostrzegłem z hełmu ich mechy były mocno nastawione na szybkość. - Chyba jednak z tego będą nici. - powiedział jeden z nich, lekko szyderczym głosem podjeżdżając bliżej. - A więc wiesz, że za ciebie jest nagroda, Seriousie Stone? - Ta, Robertowi nie podoba się, że pnę się w górę rankingu. - odparłem wyraźnie wkurzony - Więc, załatwimy to tu i teraz? Czy może raczej poplotkujemy? - Po co te nerwy? Robimy ci przysługę, większość pewnie zabiłaby cię gdzieś w ciasnym zakamarku i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział, ale jak to jest z popularnym sportem. - I w tym momencie drony kamery zjawiły się na miejscu. Dla mnie było to jasne, że kimkolwiek on był, był pewny siebie i chciał mnie upokorzyć publicznie - publika musi widzieć jak jej czempion upada. - FANI STRZELANIA I ŚLUZAKÓW! Witajcie w B.O.S! - Dało się usłyszeć z kamery - Kolejny dzień, kolejna walka! Czy młody Serious Stone po raz kolejny wyjdzie zwycięsko? - Zawsze po takim ogłoszeniu dało się poczuć przerwę, pewnie dla zbudowania napięcia. - Czy może jednak pokona go jego kolejny rywal? Oto Cień! - wykrzyczał głos z drona wskazując mojego rywala kamerą. - Nie licz, że tanio sprzedam skórę. Wielu próbowało mnie pokonać i nie zamierzam przegrać teraz! -Ohh, nie tak szybko, to nie koniec. - Dzisiejsza potyczka będzie łakomym kąskiem także dla fanów motoryzacji! Czeka Was bowiem walka-wyścig do końca Koszmarnej Grani! Żadnych ograniczeń, żadnych zasad! Zwycięzca może być tylko jeden! - powiedziała kamera, po czym jakimś cudem zostaliśmy przeteleportowani prosto do Koszmarnej Grani. Nie bez powodu to miejsce było wykorzystane teraz jako arena wyścigowa - Koszmarna Grań pełna była trudnych terenów, wąskich przesmyków i przepaści Znałem jednak ten teren - właśnie na nim często ćwiczyłem moje umiejętności jazdy. Kto wiedział, że teraz mi się to przyda, żeby przeżyć. - Zakłady zamknięte! Wyścig rozpocznie się... TERAZ! Obydwoje wystartowaliśmy praktycznie w tym samym momencie i zaczęliśmy jechać przez mroczny i trudny teren Koszmarnej Grani. Mój rywal jednak okazał się być niezwykle agresywny - podczas jazdy w wąskiej ścieżce nad przepaścią parę razy próbował mnie zepchnąć. Jego bestia była też odrobinę szybsza, więc Cień nie miał problemów z dogonieniem mnie. - Co jest Serious, nie spodziewałeś się takiej walki?! - Cień śmiał się praktycznie prosto w twarz, przez co zdenerwowałem się na tyle, że dostał ode mnie opancerzoną pięścią w twarz. Wiele to nie zrobiło, ale zdezorientowało go na tyle, że musiał zwolnić. Kiedy byliśmy w połowie drogi sprawy zaczęły być bardziej korzystne dla mnie i mój oponent zaczął we mnie strzelać. Dopiero jednak kiedy dostałem Negashadem zostałem wyprzedzony, ponieważ musiałem się zatrzymać i przez to Cień był już przede mną, ale nie zamierzałem odpuścić. Wykorzystałem fakt, że do następnego punktu kontrolnego trzeba się było dostać zakrętem nad kolejną przepaścią i skoczyłem wprost na nią aktywując paralotnię, która szybko zrównała mnie z Cieniem - Co?! - Zaskoczony? - tuż po tym wystrzeliłem Wodnika, który ochlapał całą mecha-panterę wodą i odepchnąłem przeciwnika do tyłu, po czym jednym strzałem Shockshota usmarzyłem bestię rywala. Ten zdenerwowany nie mógł nic zrobić. Po dotarciu do mety automatycznie zostałem zwycięzcą. - SERIOUS STONE PO RAZ KOLEJNY TRYUMFUJE!!! - odezwał się głos z kamer które wkrótce potem znowu teleportowały nas do poprzedniej jaskini. Cień z którym walczyłem był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i kiedy tylko znalazł się przy kolegach wyciągnął karabino-podobny blaster i wycelował -Ty draniu! Upokorzyłeś mnie!! - krzyknął do mnie wyraźnie wściekłym głosem. Overheat zdawał się wiedzieć, że chce we mnie strzelić, przez co sam wskoczył do wnyki w moim blasterze. - Zginiesz za to! - po czym jego koledzy też wyjęli karabiny i wycelowali we mnie. - Może, ale na pewno nie teraz i nie z waszej ręki. - po tych słowach od razu wycelowałem za siebie, prosto w nich i wystrzeliłem. Overheat transformował i jednym tylko atakiem pochłonął trójkę napastkinów ścianą ognia. Nie mogłem zobaczyć niczego, widocznie atak był tak silny, że natychmiast ich spopielił. "Dzięki stary. Ocaliłeś mi skórę." To była moja jedyna odpowiedź, Infernus widocznie zadowolony wskoczył mi na ramię, a ja pojechałem dalej, do innej pieczary spośród pozostałych dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu. Tej walki długo nie zapomnę, ponieważ dzięki niej trafiłem na pozycję 99, a z nią - do pierwszej ligi. *** Tymczasem w swoim biurze Robert obserwował poczynania zawodników. Prawie natychmiast zauważył, że zdjęcia Cieni zostały przekreślone, co oznaczało, że zginęli. - Nawet moje Cienie zawiodły... Trudno dzisiaj o dobrą pomoc. - powiedział biznesmen, po czym wstał ze swojego krzesła. - Stajesz się lepszy z każdą walką młody Seriousie... Nie licz jednak na to, że dostaniesz się na szczyt. - I wtem spojrzał na pierwszą dziesiątkę, widniało tam zdjęcie tego, który miał być moim największym rywalem - Razora.